Talk:Abandon (leave) (v)
to ABANDON from http://www.network54.com/Forum/183880/thread/1263854806/last-1263984307/InterSlavic+Forum : Steeven - January 20 2010, 6:25 AM "TO ABANDON" ''' SLOVIO offers three options: osamotit, otidet, otstupit The natural Slavics offer the following, which can be found at: http://www.network54.com/Forum/658941/thread/1263963938/last-1263963938/to+ABANDON+%28verb%29 (the InterSlavic forum allows for all diacritics and cyrillic text) The primary SLOVIO word is "osamotit".' But this word would not be understood (in my opinion) as a definition for the English word "TO ABANDON", or the Polish word "porzucacx", or the Russian word "ostavljat'" itd). The SLOVIO word is based on the meaning for "lonely" - or "secluded"....as used in the Western Slavic languages (i.e. Polish,Czech and Slovak. 'For example, Polish has the following words:' :*osamotniony - lonesome :*samotnica - loner, recluse (female) :*samotniczka - same :*samotniczy - reclusive, solitary :*samotnie - lonely, solo :*samotnik - loner :*samotnosc - loneliness :*samotny - lone :*samotny lot - solo flight (of an airplane) But these words do not mean "TO ABANDON". So, the question is: '''What word is best to use for "ABANDON" - when all of the Slavics have different word forms?' ---- Zbigniew - January 20 2010, 8:30 AM Po Polsku, angielskie slovo "abandon" glownie znaczy "porzucic" lub "opuscic". Ale rownierz znaczy "osamotnic" lub "pozostawic samemu/samej sobie", zaleznie od kontekstu. ---- Steeven - January 20 2010, 9:26 AM Zbigniew pisal na Jan 20, 2010 8:30 AM: "Po Polsku, angielskie slovo "abandon" glownie znaczy "porzucic" lub "opuscic". Ale rownierz znaczy "osamotnic" lub "pozostawic samemu/samej sobie", zaleznie od kontekstu." _______________ Steeven pisxe: "Mislim zxe glavnij kontekst dolzx bit zblizxonuo do polskih slovov 'porzucic' ili 'opuscic'. Dakle, ktorjo spolnjo slavianskjo slovo bilo bi najlepsxe peredat tutjo znacxenie tak kak nasxjo 'mezxuslavianskjo slovo'?" ---- Moraczewski - January 20 2010, 10:30 AM Primeri, prikladi!! Prijateli, jazik ne je abstraktna nauka, i nikto ne mozxe povedat', zxe li nektoro slovo je izrozumlivo ili ne, jesli ono ne ima konteksta. Ludi ostavili starij grod // people abandoned old city what do you think? : I disagree, keep in mind that it is very difficult to understand the meaning without knowing the words. For this language to be succesful it is necesary for you to be able to at least deduce what the meaning is, based on your knowledge of slavic language(s). I mean what if that context contains other words that are to be understood only in context.Choranzanus 06:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zbigniew - January 20 2010, 10:53 AM Masz racje Moraczewski. To jest dokladnie to. ---- Steeven - January 20 2010, 11:15 AM Dobrue! Razumim slovo "ostavit". A slovo jes tak samo po inu jazikum (izklucxuo Cxehskio i Slovaskio) Ne? ---- Zbiegniew - January 20 2010, 10:56 AM More bi opustit, li ostavit, oba su dobri i oba znacxit to samo. Oba ti slovi es tolk sinonimi jedin drugjuf Anonimnik - January 20 2010, 11:43 AM The word "opustit" comes from "pustit" that means "release" or "let fly". Could you "Release" or "let fly" e.g. fortress ? Then "opustit" is not the right for "abandon". : I don't think so. I think it is derived from pusca, poušt´, pustina=deserted, uninhabited place. In the same way desert is also sometimes used in english for abandon. In czech we have zpustnout=become derelict. : I would suggest having two words: one for abandoning a place, something like "zpustinout" (from pustina), "onechat" or something and another word for abandoning a company, go their own way, say "osamotit".Choranzanus 06:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Anonimnik - January 20 2010, 11:38 AM :*osamotit = get separated (not abandon) :*otidet = ??? :*otstupit = back off (not abandon) ---- S - January 20 2010, 11:45 AM And how about "zanehat" or "vzdat sa" (of something) ? ---- Steeven - January 20 2010, 7:38 PM So here is a clear example where collaboration is so helpful, and everyone's comments and suggestions are important. The current SLOVIO DICTIONARY defines "to ABANDON" - with Anonimnik's comments, followed by my additional comments - as follows: :*osamotit = get separated (not abandon) -- to make solo, to make alone :*otidet = ??? -- to go out ~ to exit :*otstupit = back off (not abandon) -- to out step ~ to step away "Zbigniew" pisal: "opustit, li ostavit ... oba znacxit to samo..." ALE "Anonimnik" pisal zxe: "The word "opustit" comes from "pustit" that means "release" or "let fly". Could you "Release" or "let fly" e.g. fortress ? Then "opustit" is not the right for "abandon". i POTEM... "S" pisal: "...how about "zanehat" or "vzdat sa" (of something) ?" __________ Several comments. ''' Different words. Different interpretations - probably influenced by each writer's native language? ' So, for now, we have one word: '"OSTAVIT"' 'Blago te!' ---- Moreover, this word was discussed on Slovianski forum, and accepted by Slovianski team. Moraczewski 22:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) POSLE 1 APR 2010: '''CHORANZANUS pisal:' I would suggest having two words: one for abandoning a place, something like "zpustinout" (from pustina), "onechat" or something and another word for abandoning a company, go their own way, say "osamotit".Choranzanus 06:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ----